Automatic teller machines (ATMs) have proliferated throughout the world. As the ATM worldwide population continues to grow, the average number of ATM transactions per ATM continues to drop. There is, therefore, a need to offer incentives to the population of ATM cardholders to make more use of ATMs and to offer owners, operators and deployers of ATMs additional sources of revenue to justify investment in ATMs. In addition, electronic commerce merchants continue to seek additional revenue opportunities and portals through which to offer their products and services.